


Songs The Trees Whisper

by Shmallo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abstract, Other, POV Inanimate Object, Poetry, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmallo/pseuds/Shmallo
Summary: If trees had tongues, what stories they would tellWholesome Week day seven
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Songs The Trees Whisper

I remember the days of summer suns long gone

The green-dappled haze and a warm ruffled breeze

The branches you sat on the old sturdy dogwood

With featherweight blossoms that danced across trees

A birdsong starts up in a nest far above you

While the hatchlings still rustle with fresh, silky plumes

It spreads like a wildfire throughout all the canopy

A wild, roiling symphony bursts into bloom

There's a lake near the glade that you played by as children

Where the duckweed and cattail grew thick and grew far

One push sent you tumbling into the water

Though the smile on your face it never could mar

The pair of you, dark and light, would spend many hours

Exploring each inch of the tranquil lagoon

Laughing so loudly the frogs join the chorus

The sound of the shady gauze of afternoon

The sun starts to set on a far-distant mountain

Bathing us all in the warm copper glow

The light starts to fade as the night time invades us

With biting cold seeds from which winter will grow

Your face now holds gravity of youth given up

The stories of heartache, too painful to bear

A crystalline tear streaks pale down your cheeks

A thin trail of silver that stings in the air

The axe in your hand glitters sharp in the moonlight

In the midst of the snow, you manage to stand tall

I whisper my pleas through bare, barren branches

But deep inside I know that I must fall

Your eyes are so hollow as you gaze on the fireplace

The seasons are harsh, they bully without souls

The flames lick away as they slowly consume me

My stories drift softly across glowing coals

One day, you'll return

To that lake by the forest

You'll see a sapling on a familiar trail

The words will come, then

And to it, you'll spill your tale

**Author's Note:**

> (Coincidentally, I wrote this while listening to Since I Saw Vienna, meaning you can sing this to the same tune, roughly)


End file.
